charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Wars (episode)
Witch Wars is the 21st episode of the sixth season and the 132nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones' powers are in jeopardy when they are tricked into taking part in a new demonic reality television show, where demon contestants compete to hunt down the sisters. The winning demon acquires their powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Christopher Neiman as Sigmund *Jim Pirri as Corr *Elaine Hendrix as Clea *Bodhi Elfman as Kyle Donie *Vicki Davis as Tali *David Ramsey as Upper-Level Demon *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Steve Cell as Apprentice Demon *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Co-Stars *Kevin Grevioux as Brute Demon *Steve Gibbons as Shapeshifter *Daniel Blinkoff as Thor *James Joseph O'Neil as Darklighter *Paul Vinson as Rork Uncredited *Petra Sprecher as Pool Player *Martin Klebba as Dwarf Demon Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Brute Demons :''Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. :They work alone, generally crushing the skulls of their victims. :Explosive potions have proven effective in vanquishing them but :caution is recommended as Brutes are often fond of camouflage :before attacking. Magic School Book ''Power-Sucking Athame :''The unique design of the :Athame pictured above is used :as a power absorbing channel :from its victim. Any magical :individual killed by this weapon :has their powers transferred and :stored within the blade. Spells ''To Activate the Ronyx Crystal'' Gideon created an entry about the Ronyx Crystal in a Magic School book. The entry included the spell to activate the Ronyx Crystal. Phoebe cast it but because the entry, and thus the spell as well were pretend ones, it didn't work. Gideon however activated the Crystal with a wave of his hand behind Phoebe. ::Mallock cormon alli-tas! Potions *Paige used a vanquishing potion on the Demon she was torturing in the attic. *She later used another vanquishing potion on the Warlock who was attacking Tali. *She also used a vanquishing potion to vanquish the Brute Demon. *Paige later tried to attack Corr with potions, but he was immune to them. *Paige gave three to Phoebe which were exposive, acid and smoke bomb. Powers *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Corr, the Upper-level Demon who showed an interested in the game show, the Shapeshifter, the Brute Demon and Phoebe (after absorbing the Demonic Powers). *'Telekinesis:' Used by Gideon to close the door of his office at Magic School and to let the Scrying Crystal drop. He also made the surveying Ronyx Crystals flying and closed the Magic School doors. Corr used it to fling the box Chris threw at him. Gideon used it to grasp Sigmund. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige, Gideon and Chris. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible while talking to Corr and Clea. *'Fireballs:' Used by Corr to create a Fireball and to attack Chris and Paige. A demon at the café used it to vanquish another. *'Apportation:' Used by Gideon to get the box with cameras into his hands. *'Projection:' Used by Gideon to get the surveying Ronyx Crystals in the walls in the Manor. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Shapeshifter to shapeshift into a mattress and Kyle Donie. *'Hologram:' The Projecting Ronyx Crystals shows what is in line of sight of the Surveying ones. *'Light Darts:' Used by Demons to play darts. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by a Darklighter. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Chris from a Darklighter's arrow and Phoebe, after being stabbed with the Power-Sucking Athame'' (not seen). *'Divination:' Used by Gideon and Sigmund to spy on the Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris. *'Transformation:' Used by Gideon to change two pages in a book into an entry on Ronyx Crystals. *'Energy balls:' Used by Clea, trying to attack Phoebe and Leo, but she got stabbed before she could. Corr also made one when he heard Gidion talk to him, and then another when Gidion was visible. Phoebe used this power to vanquish Corr and several Demons in the café. *'Power Absorption:' Phoebe absorbed the powers from the Power-Sucking Athame. *'Molecular Dispersion:' Used by Gideon to kill Sigmund. Artifacts *'Crystals:' Used by Paige to torture a Demon. *'Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for witches under attack and later used Tali's grandmother's ring to scry for Tali's amulet. *'Power-Sucking Athame:' An athame that absorbs the power of the one who is stabbed or killed with it. The participants of Witch Wars each got a Power-Sucking Athame while going after Tali. *'Darklighter Arrows:' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. *'Darklighter Crossbow:' Used to shoot Darklighters' Arrows with. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title ''"Reality Check" for this episode. * This is the fourteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * It's ironic that this episode parodies reality television, while this episode was beaten by the Survivor finale, resulting in one of the lowest rated episodes of the series. * This is the last episode to feature a warlock (other than in flashbacks of "Generation Hex"). * On a few occasions where demons are vanquished in this episode, the fiery vanquish effect is slightly different. Rather than the demon being engulfed in flames and exploding, we see them engulfed in flames, turning into skeletons and then exploding. * After Leo says that Gideon thinks that it's not someone they know, Piper says "how do you know its not him?", not knowing this is in fact the truth. * The episode "Homecoming" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer had a similar theme. Various evils were gathered in an attempt to kill the protagonist in a contest. * The episode was watched by 2.7 million, making it the lowest ranked episode of the series. It's also one of just three episodes which were watched by less than 3 million, "Generation Hex" and "Carpe Demon" being the other two. * This episode marks the first time that Leo demonstrated an inhuman strength as an Elder, when he easily floored the Brute Demon despite the latter's immense strength. It was demonstrated more clearly in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2", when he effortlessly flung Gideon multiple times across a cavern. *Martin Klebba previously played one of the seven dwarfs, who first appeared in season 5 episode, "Happily Ever After". Cultural References * In the real world, the term 'witch war' is used by the Wiccan community to describe a heated debate about an issue in their way of life. *The title is a reference to the epic film series "Star Wars", created by George Lucas. *Chris says, speaking about Witch Wars "Kind of like Survivor, only for demons". "Survivor" ''is a reality-based game show in which people stay on an island and compete to stay to win the prize money. *The gamemaster says ''"Donald Trump has his own show". This is a reference to the highly rating reality television show "The Apprentice", in which a group of young entrepreneurs compete to become Donald Trump's assistant. Glitches * During the scene where Gideon checks out the demonic cameras, the stage ceiling can be seen on the screen behind him. * While Paige and Chris are scrying for witches under attack, Gideon moves the crystal, Paige says "ooh", but the closed-caption calls her Piper. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed_437_122_346lo.jpg Charmed_439_122_333lo.jpg Charmed_440_122_356lo.jpg _Charmed_438_122_588lo.jpg df0s1x.jpg photo03.jpg International Titles *'French:' Jeux dangereux (Dangerous Game) * Finnish: 'Linssiluteet ''(Posers) *'''Italian: Reality show *'Czech:' Čaroklání *'Slovak:' Lov na čarodejnice (Hunting for Witches) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las guerras de las brujas (The Wars of the Witches ''female)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Guerra entre Brujos'' (War Between Witches male)'' *'Serbian:' Vesticji ratovi *'German:' Witch Wars *'Hungarian: '''Boszorkányháborúk (''Witch Wars) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6